


Enjolras' Death

by CourfeyROCKS



Category: les mis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourfeyROCKS/pseuds/CourfeyROCKS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has died before the rebellion, and everyone's feeling down about it. Grantaire however is taking it pretty hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras has died earlier than expected, and it's completely wrecked everyone. However, Grantaire is taking it the hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just-french-me-up on tumblr came up with this idea and asked someone to write it.
> 
> Here it is :D

Enjolras awoke in his bed, much later than usual. At first, everything was normal. He got out of bed, did his morning routine, and headed out. Nothing strange. However, it seemed as if some people were unaware of his presence. He would smile at strangers, but even though they all looked right at him, they never smiled back. 

‘I understand that things aren’t great in this city right now, but isn’t it polite to smile back at people? Did something happen that I am unaware of?’ He continued walking until he had arrived at the normal meeting place for his friends. He opened the doors and walked inside; everyone froze and stared at him.

“Did the door just open on it’s own?” Joly asked.

“What are you talking about? I opened it.” Enjolras replied. However, he was unaware that no one could see or hear him.

“It did.” Gavroche was a little disturbed.

“It was probably just the wind Gavroche.” Courfeyrac spoke in a friendly tone, assuring him that it wasn’t anything worth taking note over.

“But there isn’t any wind today!” Feuilly protested. Jehan looked at the door, examining it. He noticed how it was opened, and how it didn’t move from the spot it was in. As he examined it, he started to get a certain feeling. He didn’t know exactly what that feeling was, but he know something was off.

“Maybe there was just a sudden burst of wind?” Bahorel spoke up this time. “Whatever it was, let’s just close the door and focus on what’s happened.”

“Wait a moment.” Jehan stood up and walked to the door. “Look at it. Does anyone else notice how it’s positioned? It’s not moving at all. If there was any sort of wind, it wouldn’t have stopped so abruptly and stayed still.”

“What are you suggesting it is then?” Gavroche was getting more and more confused. “Could it be a prank? What if someone opened the doors and ran?”

“It would’ve still swung open and not just stayed there.” Jehan smiled. “I think someones there.”

“Jehan, you just said not even 10 seconds ago that someone wasn’t there.” Now Combeferre was confused. 

“No, I said it wasn’t a prank. I meant I think that someones holding the door open.”

“Are you feeling alright?” Joly walked over to him and put a hand on his face. “Are you sick? Is Enjolras’ death getting to you that badly?” 

“…My death?” Enjolras asked. “Jehan if this is your idea of a prank, this isn’t funny at all!” He was irritated now. “Why is everyone ignoring the fact that I’m here?! I’m five feet in front of you, if that much!!!!”

“What if it’s Enjolras opening the door?” Grantaire raised his head as Jehan spoke.

“Don’t joke about this.” He said.

“I’m not joking! What if-”

“Jehan you’re a great person, but you’re being ridiculous right now. How the hell could he be there?”

“M-Maybe his ghost-” He stuttered, but eventually stopped speaking when he realized how stupid his idea seemed. Enjolras looked at them all, shaking furiously.

“There’s no way I can truly be dead…We haven’t even begun our rebellion. Why do they not see me? Why are they all ignoring what I say?” He held his head, trying to figure everything out. Enjolras couldn’t make sense of it, until Gavroche asked how their leader had died. Grantaire held his head in his hands and began to speak.

“He and I were walking together yesterday. Everything was normal, and happy, and we were making plans. Big plans. We thought of ways to boost the possibility of success for the rebellion. I even made him laugh with a few stupid jokes.” His voice wavered as he told them all that had happened. “A few guards had spotted us. It wouldn’t have been an issue, but I wanted to see if I could make him laugh again. I began to taunt them, and they warned me. Enjolras didn’t smile. I tried harder, but they didn’t warn us that time. They shot straight at us. I went to move. So did he.” Grantaire felt tears run down his face. “Except he moved directly in front of where I stood when he noticed them aiming.” He shook his head and looked around the room. “It’s my fault that Enjolras died.” Everyone was silent, except for Grantaire who was unable to stop sobbing. Enjolras stared at Grantaire in disbelief.

‘Is this really true?’ He gripped his chest. ‘This idiot tried to get me to smile, and instead got me killed?!’ Joly hugged Grantaire tightly, trying to comfort him. But it seemed as if nothing would calm him down.

“I know you’re upset, but we can’t do anything now. He would want you to not mourn him, but avenge him.” He spoke proudly. “He would want you to go out and do whatever you can to succeed in this rebellion. I understand that you’re upset, but you have to pull yourself together. We’re all sad, but we have to try and finish this for him.” Grantaire froze.

“I don’t mean to be rude here, but I don’t think you understand at all. Everything I did was for him. Everything. I wouldn’t have done anything worthwhile with my life if he hadn’t shown up. I loved that man more than anything, and I ended up getting him killed. Has that ever happened to you?” He was mad now. Not mad at Joly, but at the situation. Nothing was right anymore. He probably wouldn’t be happy for a good while, if ever again. 

 

Months passed. The students were still not over it, but they had all done their best to push back the sadness. However, Grantaire was unable to do so. He still stayed with the rebellion and did what he could; but when the night came he couldn’t function right. Enjolras had tried to communicate with him, but nothing happened. He was unable to be heard. 

In the time that had passed, Enjolras had also developed an affection for Grantaire. He had watched over him at night usually, and when he heard how lovingly he spoke, Enjolras couldn’t help but fall for him. He didn’t want to, but ended up loving him a great deal.

There was one night however where Grantaire sat on his bed, staring up at the sky. He sat in silence, no longer able to cry. Enjolras watched from behind him, giving off a remorseful gaze.

“Enjolras.” Grantaire spoke softly. “Can you hear me? Have you been here, watching over me?” He laughed. “I know you haven’t been. But if you were here, would you be angry?” Enjolras sat beside him, knowing he wouldn’t be audible.

“I’m not angry…Not anymore.” He shook his head and looked at Grantaire. As he did though, he noticed that something was off about him now, even more so than usual. He fell silent and looked down to the floor.

“Now I’m hearing things. Soon I’m gonna go crazy and start seeing you too, aren’t I?” 

“Grantaire, can you hear me?” Enjolras asked. 

“Oh I can hear you…”

“Look to your right then.” Grantaire slowly turned his head and almost fell over from what he saw.

“Enjolras?!” He yelled. “My mind’s playing tricks on me, you can’t be here.”

“Grantaire, please shut up. I’m here, and I have something to tell you.” He sighed. “I actually have been watching over you. I’ve heard almost every words you’ve said since I died. And I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” He asked.

“Because I realized that I love you. But I realized it far to late. And I know that all of this has hurt you immensely, but you need to move on.”

“Move on? After all of this, you say you love me but tell me to move on?”

“Do you honestly think I can stay here forever Grantaire? Do you?” Enjolras put an arm around him. “I want to. I want to stay with you for as long as I can. However, my time is nearly over. So I want you to fight for me. Win this war for me.” Grantaire couldn’t think of what to say at this point. “Look at you. You’re a remarkable man.” Enjolras smiled and lightly kissed him. It wasn’t anything special, but to Grantaire, his entire world just exploded. “I must leave soon. So I wish you luck on the rest of your life.”


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire wakes up, unsure of where he is. All he knows is that there's a man above him who is yelling at him for something he did wrong.

Grantaire awoke on a floor. He didn’t know whose floor, or where this floor was, but it was rather comfortable. He would’ve stayed right there if someone hadn’t been yelling at him.

“Why are you here?!” Grantaire grinned as he looked up at person above him and began to stand up to meet the man face to face. “You shouldn’t be here! None of you should! What happened?!” The person screaming was frantic. Tears stained his eyes, his voice was going hoarse, and it seemed as if the world just came crashing down on top of him specifically.

“Enjolras.” Grantaire spoke. “What do you mean why am I here?” He let out a quiet laugh. “I was killed. Just like the others.” 

“You aren’t supposed to die!” He yelled. “What will happen to our country now?!” Enjolras looked at him; he was breathing heavily, unable to regain his composure. Grantaire took his face in his hands and kissed his nose. 

“Who cares what will happen if I get to be with you?” He asked. 

“I do!”

“Enjolras, don’t worry. One of us survived.”

“Who?” 

“Marius.” Enjolras looked at the floor, angry at the world. “Everything will be okay. One day things will be different, but for now I get to stay here with you. Will that be enough until France changes?”

“…It’ll have to do.” He glanced back up at him, and Grantaire pulled him into a hug. Enjolras grasped onto him tightly. They both stayed silent and just held each other for a few moments. 

“Grantaire.”

“Yes?”

“You’re a damned fool.” He placed a loving kiss on his cheek. “And I love you.”


End file.
